


the kitten dilemma

by Littlehouse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehouse/pseuds/Littlehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, are you taking her to the shelter in the morning?" Tyler asked, rubbing his nose. Josh looked up at him with a confused expression, and Tyler frowned back at him. "What?"</p><p>"I'm not taking him to a shelter, Ty, we're keeping him." He stated matter-of-factly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kitten dilemma

"Where, um. Where did you say you found him again?" Tyler asked Josh, both peering into a cardboard box with a spare clean towel found in the bathroom. They watched the little kitten inside it carefully, though it simply stared back at them with big green eyes.

"The alleyway off of north meadow, on my way home from work." Josh answered mechanically, reaching in to pet the small creature. The kitten rubbed up against his hand, purring automatically. "And it could be a she. We don't know yet."

Tyler nodded slowly, watching his boyfriend dote over the tiny kitten. He - she? - had white paws and legs, and a black body with large green eyes. "I'll look and see if we have another can of tuna fish. He's probably hungry." Josh made a small noise of agreement and continued to pet the kitten who was, at this point, sprawled on the bottom of the box accepting lots of belly rubs.

Tyler opened the pantry in the kitchen and pulled out the last can of tuna - he would have to remember to write it down for his trip to the store tomorrow - and opened it up. After draining it to a satisfactory level, he opened it up and scraped it into a small bowl with a fork and returned to his boyfriend and the kitten.

"Here, see if she wants any." He offered, and Josh took the bowl and put it into the box. The kitten sprang up at the intrusion from the new object, and sniffed curiously before licking at the tuna and eating. Josh hummed out a noise of approval and watched, clearly enthralled with the little cat. Tyler watched them for a minute before sighing and standing up straight.

"So, are you taking her to the shelter in the morning?" Tyler asked, rubbing his nose. Josh looked up at him with a confused expression, and Tyler frowned back at him. "What?"

"I'm not taking him to a shelter, Ty, we're keeping him." He stated matter-of-factly. Tyler stared at Josh before letting out a small laugh.

"Okay. Haha. Seriously, are you taking him back tomorrow?"

"No. We're keeping him."

"Josh, I'm allergic."

"You can fight it, man, it'll be okay."

"Josh," Tyler groaned, rubbing his face in frustration. "We can't keep the kitty. Even as cute as he is, we really can't keep him. Our landlord kinda has a rule against it."

"It's advised against it. We aren't breaking laws, just being frowned upon. Really, it's fine. Right, Oscar?" Josh cooed at the kitten, rubbing under it's chin. The kitten responded with more loud purring before returning to his meal. Tyler crinkled his nose.

"Oscar? Josh, even if we did keep the cat, we wouldn't give it a name like Oscar. It would have a cool name. Like Racecar."

"Racecar is not a good cat name. It would be Oscar."

"Racecar."

"Oscar."

"Racecar."

"Oscar."

"Josh, if you name the cat Oscar, then I'm breaking up with you." Tyler threatened, pointing an accusing finger at him. Josh merely grinned.

"So we are keeping the cat, then?" Tyler faltered, looking between the kitten and his currently overjoyed boyfriend.

"... Fine. But no Oscar." Josh pumped his fist in victory before scratching the kitten's ears.

"Welcome to the family, Cuddles."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: One inexplicably bringing home an animal and refusing to take it to a shelter, so they both have to take care of it.
> 
> This is dumb and short and I'm sorry :(


End file.
